Light at the End of the Tunnel Pt 2
by Meghan1
Summary: Hmmm read and find out..hehe...more about Shelby, she talks to Scott...about....read and see!!!


Disclaimer: You know the drill...I don't own anything even remotely associated with the cast etc of Higher Ground...   
  
  
Light at the End of the Tunnel Pt 2  
  
  
Ding, Ding...*that damn bell is always ringing!* The food bell from the kitchen at The Cedar Cove was ringing for Shelby. She bustled into the kitchen and got her order. She had been working all day and only had an hour left of her shift. Today had been really busy and she was ready to go home.   
  
"Excuse me Miss, can I get another fork please?"  
  
"Sure...one second." She said losing her patience. This guy had been bugging her about one thing or another the whole time he had been there. *I just want a break* A couple walked into the restaurant a young girl and guy. She saw them from behind. *Great more customers to be a pain in the neck*   
  
Ding ding....she hurried in and got the order. Tamara, her co-worker had the couple's table. Shelby saw the man's blonde hair and felt a wave of sadness. She missed Scott a lot. When she decided to go home for the summer he was supportive. They called each other once a week and wrote tons of letters, but it wasn't the same.   
*How am I gonna tell him about this?*  
  
"Shelby, table five wants their order!" her boss said. She jolted back to life and realized she had been holding the tray in the kitchen for a few minutes just thinking.   
  
Finally the clock struck 8:00 and she was done. She walked a few blocks to Shop Rite and picked up the stuff her mom had wanted. Being back was okay for Shelby. Since Walt wasn't there, he was what was keeping her away. But there was weirdness between her and her mom. *I know she feels weird about what I did on the streets. She doesn't get it* She wouldn't be home until 10:00 or later so Shelby walked home and made herself a sandwich.   
  
"Mmmm...this isn't as bad as the cafeteria food, that's for sure." Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Shelby!"  
"Scott, Hi!"  
"How are you?"  
"I'm, uh I'm good how are you?" She said hesitantly.   
"I'm okay, I miss you a lot."  
"Yeah me too.(pause) How are all the Cliffhangers and Peter and Sophie?" She starred into space.   
"They are good, not the same without you, but at least we know you'll be back this time."  
"Yeah, " She said unsure of what to say.   
*I can't tell him now...what do I say?*  
"Shell? You there?"  
"Oh yeah, sorry," She said shaking her head.   
"That's okay.. how was work today?"  
"Long and busy, so...horrible as usual."  
"It couldn't have been that bad"  
"You would be surprised"(dry)  
"Haha, only another month before school starts."  
"Yeah not soon enough"  
"Are you sure everything is okay, you sound a little down. How are you and your mom doing?"  
"Oh no, its nothing like that, I'm just tired, I miss you and Horizon, I even miss David a little if you can believe it."  
"Wow it must be bad," laughing lightly.   
Shelby started fidgeting, she wanted to see him so badly, to touch and be near him.   
(pause)  
"How is Jess? I haven't talked her in a few days."  
"Oh she's fine, doing really well actually, they are on a quest right now."  
"That's good."  
"Has anyone talked to Quennie, where is she anyway?"  
"Not that I know of, Auggie got a letter from her, from Paris, but that was around the 4th of July."  
"Wow Paris, impressive..."(dry)  
"Yeah, so my Dad is coming to visit next week."  
"Really? How come?"  
"Umm to hang out and talk I guess"  
"Ohh is he coming crawling back to you?"  
"I don't know, I don't really want him to come. I'm trying to deal with everything ya know and if he comes back and mess it up...,"  
"...Yeah but you'll have to deal with him sometime, now is as good a time as any."  
"I guess"  
(in the background you can hear peter) "Scott tell Shelby goodnight, phone time is up."  
"Ugh...alright, listen I gotta go, but I will talk to ya soon, okay?"  
"Yeah sure, good night.. Hi Peter!"  
"Hey Shelby.. Goodnight!"  
"Goodnight Shell, I love you."  
"Umm Good night Scott." She quickly said and hung up the phone. * Why couldn't I say it?*   
*Flashback*  
The night before Shelby left t go home for the summer. Shelby and Scott are in the Woodshed that has been decorated with candles and rose petals.(think Innocence) They lie on a cot covered with a blanket.   
"I love you Shelby, you mean the world to me."  
"I..I love you too Scott!" She said with tears in her eyes. It had taken her so long to say that, It felt good to get it out.  
He beamed back and kissed her again. They both felt eternally happy and didn't want anything to change. End of Flashback   
"ohhh" she sighed. Too bad things did change. Now she was pregnant and didn't know what to do. How could she explain this to him, would he understand? She yawned and stretched. * I'm tired, I better get some rest.* She walked into her room and got into bed. When she glanced around she had a flashback of Walt and tried to shake it off. * that's history, get over it* she thought. I have a whole new set of problems to deal with now.   
  
Okay there's the next part I tried to make it longer, Review, review, review!! Hehe..thanx so much for reading it!!   
  



End file.
